


Gum "Balls"

by Tortellini



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Bubblegum, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Gum - Freeform, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A couple boys need to get off. They've done this arrangement before. But this time something goes rather...unexpected, to say the least.Oneshot/drabble





	Gum "Balls"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350016) by fairygodpiggy. 



"A-Ah--~"

Marshall Lee, it seemed, had absolutely no discretion. No that wasn't fair. But he didn't seem to ever get a tired jaw, a sore throat or tongue... Prince Gumball's entire body shook as his boyfriend took his balls in his mouth and brought him another whole wave of pleasure.

With a gasp, he gripped the sheets, and came. Not for the first time tonight either. 

And Marshall Lee swallowed. He sat back up against the pillows, out from underneath the blankets, as Gumball took a moment to continue to catch his breath. Suddenly though, he started...chewing something. What...?

When he blew the bubble from the bubble gum, Gumball's cheeks turned bright red. 

"Marshall please no..."

"What?" He said around the gum. And dammit, he was smirking! "Nice  _blow_ job, huh?"

A souvenir from him coming, it seemed. 


End file.
